Ultimate Brawl
by Gooddoggeorge
Summary: Portals are opening up, sending the heroes and villains to other worlds. Who is the cause behind this madness? Story fan fic.
1. An Average Day in Petropolis

**Ultimate Brawl**

Chapter 1: An Average Day in Petropolis

One afternoon in Petropolis, Dudley and Kitty were informed by the Chief that Snaptrap was planning something, so they were waiting for his attack.

"I got a funny joke." Dudley said.

"I'm not in the mood for it." Kitty said.

"You sure?" Dudley asked.

"Yes." Kitty replied.

"It's really funny". Dudley said.

"Fine, let's hear it." Kitty said.

"Okay, so there's this chicken." Dudley began the joke. "And he crossed the road."

A few seconds of silence passed.

"Why did he cross the road?" Kitty sighed.

"He crossed to road... TO GET TO THE OTHER SIDE!" Dudley said, bursting into laughter right after. Kitty just rolled her eyes. Soon after, a giant walking robot arena with the D.O.O.M. logo on the side began trampling through town.

"It is I, Verminious Snaptrap!" Snaptrap said from the top of the arena. "And with my new walking platform, I shall use it to crush and rule Petropolis!" Snaptrap then laughed evily. Crazily, but evily.

"Uh, boss? How can we rule Petropolis if we crush it?" Ollie asked him.

"I thought you said you cleverly worked out this plan, Larry!" Snaptrap said angrily.

"I thought I did!" Larry said. "Please don't feed me to the sharks!"

"Okay." Snaptrap said calmly. "I'll feed you to the snakes."

At that, a trap door opened up beneath Larry, causing him to fall into a pit of cobras. Dudley and Kitty then leaped onto the arena.

"Well, well, if it isn't T.U.F.F. agents Dudley Puppy and Kitty Katswell." Snaptrap said.

"Save the talk for later, Snaptrap." Kitty said, getting into a fighting stance. "You're going down!"

"Yeah, down like a waterfall!" Dudley said. "I don't know why I said that."

"I haven't got the time for this." Snaptrap said. "Francisco, Ollie, take care of them!"

"Right, boss!" both Francisco and Ollie said as they leaped into fighting stances.

**Dudley and Kitty vs. Francisco and Ollie**

Both teams began running towards each other. Dudley kicked Francisco up and layed a powerful blow on him. Ollie tried to blast Kitty with his ray gun, put Kitty skillfully dodged each shot, eventually landing a powerful kick to the face on Ollie.

Francisco snapped his jaws on Kitty's tail and tossed her aside, only to get knocked back by Dudley.

Ollie got up and continued firing blasts at Dudley and Kitty, only missing each time. Kitty then kicked Francisco, causing him to fly forward. Ollie was hit by Francisco and they were both knocked out.

**Winners:** Dudley and Kitty.

Francisco and Ollie just layed on the ground with stars flying around they're heads.

"Hey, you two! Get up!" Snaptrap yelled at them. "Ah, who needs them? Nothing can stop me anyway!" Snaptrap then laughed evily again. Crazily again, but evily.

"That's what you think!" Dudley said. He then leaped up and kicked the chair Snaptrap was sitting in, causing him to fly forward. Kitty then layed a punch on Snaptrap, sending him to ricochet off a building and on the ground.

"I will now PLOT MY REVE-" Snaptrap managed to say before the robot arena fell on him. "Ow..."

"Another mission sucess." Kitty said as she placed handcuffs on Snaptraps' wrists.

Later, the police came along and carted off Snaptrap and the other members of D.O.O.M.

"That was so awesome." Dudley said. "Can we do it again?"

Before anything else happened, an orange and black portal opened up in front of the wrecked robot arena. Out of the portal was a black hedgehog with red-striped spines and wearing cool sneakers. His name was Shadow the Hedgehog.

"Woah, who are you?" Dudley asked.

"I... I'm not sure now..." Shadow said as he tried to get up.

"Are you hurt?" Kitty asked in concern. "Is there anything we can do?"

Shadow managed to stand up. "I... I am Shadow... the Hedgehog..." he said.

"I think he's remembering who he is!" Dudley said excitedly.

"We better take him back to T.U.F.F. and..." Kitty said before Shadow grabbed her arm and tossed her aside.

"You are only trying to get me under you're control!" Shadow shouted in anger. "I refuse to return!"

"Okay, none of that really made sense." Kitty said as she got up.

Shadow tried to run, but Kitty leaped in front of her. Shadow kicked her leg, making it hurt badly.

"Don't worry, Kitty!" Dudley said. "I got this one!"

At that, Dudley leaped in front of Shadow.

**Dudley vs. Shadow**

Shadow speeded forward, eventually dealing three powerful punches to Dudley, sending him to the ground. Dudley growled as he got up and leaped towards Shadow.

Shadow leaped back and then used a homing attack on Dudley, who dodged it by jumping onto Shadow's back and leaping off when he hit the ground. Shadow got up, but Dudley pinned him down until Shadow fought back.

The black hedgehog tried to place a punch on Dudley, but missed, and Dudley dealed three hard punches and two powerful kicks to Shadow, sending him into the ground.

**Winner:** Dudley

Shadow was lying on the ground in defeat. He tried to get up, but only fell unconcious.

"Gotta admit, that was pretty impressive." Kitty said as she tried walking on her bad leg.

Suddenly, Kitty's video watch began to buzz in. The Chief soon appeared on the video watch.

"Agent Katswell, how's the mission with Snaptrap going?" Chief asked.

"Already done, Chief." Kitty said. "But we got someone else here." Kitty showed the Chief the unconcious Shadow.

"He's knocked out." Chief said. "Bring him to T.U.F.F. headquarters and we'll do an analysis."

Dudley was playing with the knocked out Shadow's arm.

"His arms are funny." Dudley said with a chuckle.

"How did HE become a T.U.F.F. agent again?" Kitty asked herself.

What's up with the crazy portals? Why is it sending characters from other series? Who took my wallet? Maybe we'll find out... eventually.

(By the way, I'm just kidding about the wallet thing.)

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Trouble on the Lylat System

**Ultimate Brawl**

Chapter 2: Trouble on the Lylat System

**Note:** I only know about the StarFox series because I've played _Super Smash Bros. Brawl_.

Two jets were flying across the sky over the Lylat System. One jet was driven by Fox McLoud, the other was driven by Falco Lombardi.

"Yo, Falco." Fox called into his intercom. "You see anything?"

"Nothing yet, partner." Falco replied. "It's all quiet... too quiet."

"Hey, now you're sounding like Peppy." Fox said.

"Just wait 'til I tell you to do a barrel roll." Falco said.

Suddenly, a jet flew into the system, and Fox instantly recognized it.

"It's Wolf!" Fox exclaimed.

"Doesn't that guy ever learn?" Falco said with a somewhat bored tone.

Fox and Falco's jets flew after Wolf's jet. In the system, Wolf got out, and Fox and Falco aimed they're guns at him.

"McCloud and Lombardi." Wolf said sinisterly. "So good to see you again."

"Save it, Wolf!" Fox snapped at him.

Wolf quickly pulled out his gun and shot Falco's gun out of his hand.

"Hey, buddy, that was a Christmas present!" Falco said at Wolf angrily.

"Aw, I'm sorry." Wolf said. "I hope you saved the receipt." He then fired another blast from his gun at Fox. Fox dodged it and went in for a fight.

**Fox vs. Wolf**

Wolf extended his claws and slashed at Fox, only missing. Fox then rebounded the attack with a heavy punch.

The villain recovered from the punch and used his Illusion Wolf attack as Fox used his Illusion Fox attack. They did it a few times before stopping with Fox leaping and firing a few blasts from his gun, which Wolf easily dodged.

Wolf leaped up towards Fox and extended his claws again, only Wolf countered his attack with a few kicks, sending him to the ground. Wolf managed to get up and use Illusion Wolf again.

This time, the attack hit Fox, who was sent to the ground from the attack. Fox managed to get up and see Wolf aiming his gun at him and firing. Fox quickly dodged and used his Fire attack on Wolf, knocking him back. Wolf just got up and leaped over Fox, then ran off since he didn't want to waste any more time.

**Winner:** Fox (by retreat)

"Yeah, run, you big chicken!" Falco shouted with a laugh. "And that's coming from me, remember!"

"Wolf never retreats, Falco." Fox said. "He must be up to something."

"Geez, you can take this stuff pretty seriously, you know that?" Falco said.

"Come on." Fox said.

Fox and Falco passed a window, where Falco stopped and did a double take.

"Hey, Fox, take a look at this!" Falco said.

Fox came back and notices the large black portal. Coming out of the portal was a large, black helicopter with a red R on the side.

"What in the name of..." Fox said at the sight. "Come on!"

Fox and Falco leaped into they're jets and began to fly after the black helicopter.

Inside the helicopter, which was a Team Rocket helicopter, Giovanni noticed the portal had taken them somewhere else.

"This is rocket grunt Domino calling in, sir." Domino said on the intercom. "It appears we have been thrown into some kind of space."

"I can see that, Domino." Giovanni said. "What information do you have on this place?"

Jessie, James, and they're Meowth were scrubbing the floors in the room Giovanni was in, overhearing the conversation.

"This place is called the Lylat System, according to the professors." Domino replied.

"Lylat System?" Giovanni said. "I want a full research on this place."

"Got it, boss." Domino said. "Domino out."

"That lousy no-good Domino is so bossy to us!" Jessie complained. "Kind of like... like..."

"Like you?" Meowth said to Jessie.

"How come she gets to do the fun dirty work when have to clean up dirty work?" James asked.

"Let's face it, guys, we're all washed up." Meowth said as he sat down.

"Not if I can't help it." Jessie said.

Suddenly, the intruder alert flashed.

"Intruders?" James said.

"Bingo." Jessie said. "Come on, let's take care of them and get back on the spot!"

"Personaly, I'd prefer to stay off the spot." Meowth said as he and James continued scrubbing. Jessie grabbed them by the ear lobes and began pulling them.

In a hallway, Fox and Falco had they're guns ready. Suddenly, a door opened and two rocket grunts came out. Fox and Falco aimed they're guns.

"Who are you?" Fox said.

The rocket grunts did not answer, the male one just sent out his Nidoking, and the female one just sent out her Nidoqueen.

"What are those things, dinosaurs?" Falco asked.

"Who cares. It looks like they want to fight!" Fox said as they both prepared to fight them.

**Fox and Falco vs. Rocket Grunts**

"Nidoking, use Poison Jab!" the male grunt shouted. At that, the Nidoking's claws formed purple aura around them as he ran in to punch Fox and Falco, but they dodged and hit Nidoking a few times with they're guns.

Fox used Illusion Fox to get in closer.

"Nidoqueen, Ice Beam attack!' the female grunt shouted. At that, the Nidoqueen charged up whitish-blue energy and fired it at Fox, freezing him in ice.

"Nidoking, Brick Break attack, now!" the male grunt shouted. The Nidoking prepared to slam on Falco, but he used Illusion Falcon to dodge. He then used a kick to break Fox out of the ice.

"Okay, Nidoqueen use Hyper Beam!" the female grunt shouted.

"Nidoking, you too!" the male one shouted.

Both Nidoking and Nidoqueen began to charge up yellowish-orange energy from they're horns, which they fired at them. Fox and Falco put up they're reflector shields, sending the beams back to them, knocking them out.

**Winners:** Fox and Falco.

The grunts held out they're Pokeballs and returned they're Pokemon into them. The grunts then ran off.

"That was too easy." Fox said.

"Yeah, a real piece of cake." Falco said.

Meanwhile, on the bridge, Jessie, James, and Meowth were getting ready for the intruders.

"When we're done with them, they won't know what hit them." Jessie snickered.

"After all, nobody likes intruders to know." James said sinisterly.

"Yeah, they're real sticks in the muds!" Meowth said.

At that, they noticed a jet flying onto the bridge. Wolf leaped out of the jet's cockpit and looked around, then aimed his gun when he notices Jessie, James, and Meowth poppoing out of they're hiding spot.

"Prepare for trouble!" Jessie said.

"And make it doub-" James said before Wolf blasted them both with his gun.

"Better you than me." Meowth said.

"Who are you?" Wolf snapped at them.

"We're the ones who trap intruders, so go, Seviper!" Jessie said as she called her Seviper out of it's Pokeball.

"Carnivine, come on out!" James said, sending his Carnivine out of his Pokeball... and onto his head. "For the last time, Carnivine, I'm not on the menu!"

Wolf just chuckled at them. "This won't be much of a challenge, now, will it?"

**Wolf vs. Team Rocket**

"Seviper, Poison Tail attack!" Jessie shouted. Seviper's tail glowed purple and he went in to strike Wolf, but he dodged it using Illusion Wolf.

"Carnivine, Vine Whip!" James shouted. Vines grew from Carnivine and wrapped around Wolf.

"Use Haze, and then Poison Tail again!" Jessie shouted. Seviper spewed black smoke from his mouth, causing Wolf to cough. Seviper then slashed Wolf with his tail, which was glowing purple again. Wolf was hurt, but he got up and aimed his gun at them.

Wolf managed to fire some shots, which hit Seviper twice.

"Carnivine, Bullet Seed, now!" James shouted. Carnivine then spewed glowing seeds, which Wolf reflected back at them using his sheild.

Wolf then used his claws to slash both Pokemon, then send them into they're trainers.

**Winner:** Wolf

Wolf growled at the attackers and ran towards them using the Fire Wolf attack. A black portal opened up, and before Wolf could react, he got sucked in. Jessie, James, and Meowth just looked at each other confused. What is the secret behind these portals?

TO BE CONTINUED...


	3. What Happened?

**Ultimate Brawl**

Chapter 3: What Happened?

At the T.U.F.F. HQ, Shadow was laying on a bed.

"Well, Keswick, what's the report on this guy?" the Chief asked Keswick.

"His name is Shadow the Hedgehog, and he's not from uh, puh-puh-puh-puh-Petropolis." Keswick stuttered. "He's from a place called 'Emerald Coast'."

"Sounds tropical." Dudley said.

Shadow's eyes then popped open and he got up. "Where am I?" he asked.

"You're in the headquarters of the Turbo Undercover Fighting Force." the Chief explained.

"We brought you here when you got knocked out."

"Actually, it was when I kicked you're butt." Dudley said.

"Yeah, thanks for that." Shadow said sarcasticaly.

"So, where are you from?" Kitty asked.

"Well, it's a very long story." Shadow said.

**Shadow's flashback of him on the Space Colony Ark**

The flashback shows him and Maria running from the G.U.N. agents. Shadow manages to get to the escape pods, but Maria gets shot.

"Maria!" Shadow shouted, concerned for his friend.

"Shadow... you must go without me..." Maria said.

Maria managed to go over to the escape hatch's switch.

"I... I'm sorry..." Maria said as she pushed in the switch.

The escape pod began to fall for Earth.

The flashback now shows Shadow racing against Sonic around Emerald Coast.

"After that, I began a small rivalry with another hedgehog named Sonic." Shadow narrated. "We were just racing to prove I was faster, when this black portal opened up and sucked me in."

**End flashback**

"That is probably how I've gotten here." Shadow said.

"The first part of that flashback was so sad." Kitty said, almost crying.

"Ever since then I've been trying to avenge for Maria." Shadow said. "But now I'm stuck here."

"Did you say a black portal?" Keswick asked.

"Yeah, why?" Shadow replied.

"Intriguing..." Keswick said. "I'll have to uh, luh-luh-luh-luh-luh-look into this." He then walked off.

"Does he always have that stutter?" Shadow asked.

"Yeah." Dudley, Kitty, and Chief said at the same time.

Now, in some sort of foggy mountain area, a black portal opened up and Wolf fell through.

"What just happened?" he asked himself.

Wolf looked around. He then thought he heard the sound of stampeding horses. And it was horses carrying people. Wolf used his Reflector to stay undamaged by the stampede. After passing, the horses stopped. Wolf looked ahead to see that the Hun army leader, Shan Yu (from the Disney Mulan movie) leaping down from his horse and walking over to Wolf.

"There shall be fresh meat on the table tonight." Shan Yu said sinisterly while holding his sword in the air.

Shan Yu dropped down his sword, but Wolf dodged the attack.

"Oh, so you wanna play rough?" Wolf said. "I can play rougher!"

**Wolf vs. Shan Yu**

Wolf leaped onto Shan Yu and slashed his face a few times before the Hun army leader grabbed him and threw him into the ground. Wolf managed to get up as Shan Yu was running towards him with his sword in his hands. Wolf used his claws to counter the Hun's sword. Shan Yu then punched Wolf five times, sending him into the ground. Shan Yu then tried to strike his sword, but Wolf kicked him back during his recover. Wolf then aimed his gun at Shan Yu, but he used his sword to reflect the beam shots. Wolf used Illusion Wolf, but Shan Yu slashed him with his sword, sending him into the ground once again.

**Winner:** Shan Yu

Shan Yu approached the defeated Wolf.

"Hold it, I surrender." Wolf said. "Now, now..."

Shan Yu held his sword up and began to bring it down on Wolf.

"Maybe we can work out a deal!" Wolf quickly shouted before the sword had impact on him. Shan Yu lifted his sword up.

"What sort of deal?" Shan Yu said sternly.

Wolf opened his eyes and grinned evily. A villain from the Lylat System and the leader of the Hun army? This can NOT be good.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	4. Bandicoot Bash

**Ultimate Brawl**

Chapter 4: Bandicoot Bash

Fox and Falco were still in the Team Rocket helicopter. They sneaked down hallways and past Rocket Grunts. They finally came up to a room. The label on the door said "Boss' Office".

"Okay, partner, this is it." Fox said. "We're gonna see who's behind this."

"If none of his minion dudes were that hard, could this guy be?" Falco said.

"Yeah, this is one of our easier missions." Fox said.

Fox and Falco bursted into the room.

"Ah, the intruders have finally arrived." Giovanni said, petting his Persian.

"Come on, we're taking you in." Fox said, aiming his gun.

"Aren't we fiesty?" Giovanni said. "Don't you worry. I shall prove to you a challenge." At that, Giovanni called out his Golem and his Umbreon. But before the battle could start, the helicopter began to shake. It was another large black portal!

"Not again!" Giovanni shouted.

"We gotta run!" Fox said as he and his partner ran off.

The black portal was sucking in the helicopter, and it was almost about to suck up Fox and Falco.

"We have to get to our Arwings!" Fox said. "You remember where we left them, don't you?"

"I thought you did!" Falco replied.

"What?" Fox shouted.

Then, the entire helicopter went through the portal... with Fox and Falco in it.

Ah, Wumpa Island. A little patch of paradise with delicious fruit, lush jungles, and humanoid crocodiles stealing mangoes... wait, what?

"C'mon, let's move it!" Klump shouted to the troop of Kritters. "If King K. Rool don't get his share of fruits, he gets cranky! And we don't want him cranky!"

"Yes, general Klump!" the Kritters said at the same time as they hauled the mangoes.

"Kludge, Kalypso, what's the mango count?" Klump asked his partners, Kludge and Kalypso.

"Let's zee..." Kalypso said looking at her clipboard. "Each Kritter eez carrying a sack wiz twenty mangoes in each sack, and weeth a total Kritter count uv..."

"A whole lot." Kludge said.

"Zure, if you weesh to dumb eet down." Kalypso said.

Suddenly, a Kritter flew out of the woods by a spinning orange thing.

"It's a twister!" Klump shouted. "Run for you're lives!"

Klump, Kludge, and Kalypso ran off. The "twister" was none other than Crash Bandicoot. He beat his chest and imitated a Tarzan yell, but it only hurt his chest. Just then, he was surrounded by Kritters, who tried to grab him down so he couldn't use his spin attack.

"HI-YAH!" Coco Bandicoot shouted as she flew in, throwing powerful kicks and punches to the Kritters, causing them to run off.

The Bandicoot's mask friend, Aku Aku, hovered in. "What was with those reptiles?" he asked.

"Beats me." Coco said. "Yesterday they appear on the island, and now they try to take every mango on the island."

Crash was eating one of the magoes one of the Kritters dropped.

"I thought reptiles were carnivorous." Aku Aku said. "Why are they taking mangoes?"

"I dunno, but we gotta stop them!"

They set off. Actually, Crash finished his mango, and then he followed them.

At a castle on Wumpa Island, King K. Rool was sitting on his throne with two Kritters fanning him. The rest of the Kritters, following Klump, Kludge, and Kalypso, came in.

"Well?" K. Rool said. "How did it go?"

"We got alot of fruit." Kludge said.

The Kritters emptied they're sacks to reveal mangoes. Piles and piles of mangoes.

"What is this?" K. Rool asked, disgusted. "Where are my bananas?"

"Forgive us, sire. Ever zince ve went through zat portal, Kongo Island had no bananas." Kalypso explained. "Just mangoes."

"Besides, it just don't make any sense to steal bananas." Klump said. "We don't even eat them."

"Yes, but those Kongs do!" K. Rool explained. "We steal the bananas to use them for bait to lure Donkey Kong and his buddies into my traps!"

"Oh..." Klump, Kludge, and Kalypso said at the same time.

"Seriously, who's going to come for mangy mangoes?" K. Rool said in frustration.

At that, the door was bursted down. Crash, Coco, Crunch, and Aku Aku came in.

"Hey, you better give back those mangoes before we make you're face uglier than it is!" Crunch shouted.

"That answer you're question?" Kludge asked.

"Yes, Kludge, it does." K. Rool replied.

"We don't know who you are." Coco said. "But we already don't like you!"

"My, they zeem pretty determined." Kalypso said.

"Not for long!" K. Rool said. "Attack, my minions!"

At that, Kritters, Kaboings, Kopters, and Krushas headed for the Bandicoots.

**The Bandicoots vs. King K. Rool's army**

Crash began spinning around and around, knocking back some Kritters. He then speeded a spin attack into a Krusha, making him knocked over like a bowling pin.

Coco leaped back, dodgin attacks from a Kopter. Coco then let out a kick on the Kopter's blade, causing it to spin very fast and cause him to fly out of control, eventually into a Kaboing and a Kritter.

Crunch and a Krusha glared at each other, then leaped towards each other while screaming. Just as they were about to collide, the screen turned black with the words "POW!", "KABOOM!", and "BLAMO!" popping up. After the screen goes back to normal, it is showing Crunch dusting off his hands while standing on the defeated Krusha.

Crash then span around uncontrolabally, causing Coco and Crunch to duck for cover. Crash hit Kritters here, Kaboings there, he even leaped up while spinning into a Kopter. He then hit a Krusha, Kritter, and Kaboing, sending them into Klump, Kludge, Kalypso, and King K. Rool.

**Winners:** The Bandicoots

"Let's get out of here!" K. Rool said as he got up and headed for the Kremling Ship.

"Retreat! Again!" Klump said as he, Kludge, and Kalypso got up and followed King K. Rool.

Aku Aku then hovered up to the bandicoots. "I haven't seen that much fur flying since the Hendersons shaved they're poodle." he said.

"Yeah, ever since that, the doggie looked more like a sewer rat." Crunch said.

They noticed the Kremling Ship take off.

"Come on, we must follow them!" Coco said.

Before they could, another black portal opened up.

"What in the name of Mt. Rushmore is that?" Aku Aku asked.

Crash looked confused. He stuck his hand in, only to fall into the portal.

"Crash!" Coco shouted in concern.

"Oh, no!" Crunch said. "The little guy could get hurt!"

"Come on! Let's follow him!" Aku Aku said as he and the bandicoots fell into the portal as well.

Meanwhile, back at the mountains, Wolf had just explained his deal.

"So you have arrived by a mysterious portal?" Shan Yu said.

"Hey, IT rought me here." Wolf said. "I can't control where it takes me."

"And you want us to team up so we can use these portals to our advantage." Shan Yu said.

Shan Yu held his hand out, causing Wolf to leap back in fright, thinking the hun army leader was going to punch him. Wolf then realized that he wanted to shake on it, so they did. Now I KNOW this can't be good!

TO BE CONTINUED...


	5. Joining Up

**Ultimate Brawl**

Chapter 5: Joining Up

Wolf and Shan Yu and the huns walked out through a black portal into Petropolis. Wolf looked around at the place.

"It's no Big Apple, but it'll do." Wolf said.

"If we wish to use these portals to our advantage, we must move now." Shan Yuy said sternly.

"Wow, you are such the party pooper." Wolf said.

Shan Yu tried to ignore Wolf.

"Let me guess, you ain't my biggest fan, are you?" Wolf said innocently, putting his hands in his pockets.

"Not really." Shan Yu replied.

"Kitty! There they are!" Dudley shouted from afar.

Wolf and Shan Yu turned to see the T.U.F.F.-mobile pulling up, and then Dudley and Kitty popped out making a fighting stance.

"You're those guys Keswick told us about!" Kitty said.

"Well, hello there." Wolf said to Kitty with a suave accent.

"Save it." Kitty said. "Dudley, you take the big, hairy one, I'll take this one."

"What can I say?" Wolf said to Shan Yu. "Chicks dig the Wolfster."

As Wolf turned back to them, Kitty layed a punch on Wolf, causing him to get knocked back a bit.

"You don't hit like a girl, you know that?" Wolf said.

**Dudley and Kitty vs. Wolf and Shan Yu**

Shan Yu drew his sword and ran towards Dudley while shouting, but Dudley leaped up onto the hun army leader's back and began riding him.

Kitty and Wolf extended they're claws and began slashing at each other until Kitty broke through, slashing Wolf five times, hurting the Lylat villain.

Dudley was still riding on Shan Yu, until Shan Yu pulled him off his back and tossed him to the ground. Dudley got up as Shan Yu began to strike his sword into him. Dudley dodged the attack and kicked Shan Yu in the face, sending him to the ground.

Wolf pulled out his gun and fired a few shots at Kitty, who dodged them and kicked Wolf in the... "nuts"...

**Winners:** Dudley and Kitty.

"Oh... that hurt..." Wolf said in a squeaky voice. He then fell down, holding his damaged "nuts".

"That was even more awesome!" Dudley exclaimed.

"What about the rest of you?" Kitty said to the hun army.

The huns, who were watching the fight, just backed away slowly, then ran off in fright.

"Wow, they are sissies." Dudley said.

Later, at T.U.F.F. HQ, Wolf and Shan Yu were lying on the ground, still from defeat. Wolf managed to wake up, and then noticed Kitty.

"Am I in Heaven?" Wolf asked. "Because right now, I'm seeing an angel."

Kitty just scoffed at the corny pickup line and kicked Wolf in the face, knocking him out again.

"Agent Katswell!" the Chief said a little angrily.

"What?" Kitty asked.

Later, Wolf and Shan Yu got up. The villains noticed they were at T.U.F.F. headquarters. Shan Yu drew his sword and growled.

"Woah, easy big guy." Dudley said. He than began signaling what he said. "You are at our head quarters."

"I'm not an idiot!" Shan Yu snapped at him.

"Stop it! We need you're help!" Keswick shouted.

"We are the Turbo Undercover Fighting Force." Chief explained. "And those portals brought you here."

"Yeah, we know that already." Wolf said.

"Fortunatally, I've been able to discover much about these portals." Keswick said. "They were being made to deliver whoever made them items, but unwanted things got into other worlds, like ours."

"Unwanted things like all of us." Shadow said.

"Now, I've worked out the uh, buh-buh-buh-buh-buh-blueprints for a machine that uses the same energy as the portals." Keswick said. "We can open up portals to other worlds, but without five parts from other worlds, we can't go to the source's location."

"Okay." Wolf said. "But what's with everyone else here?"

"They were also brought here by the portals." Chief explained. "And some of them are villains."

"Yeah, but we teamed up with them to stop them!" Dudley said as he was next to a blender. "Right, Chameleon?"

"Dudley, that's the food processor." Kitty said.

"Just because I can change my shape doesn't mean I always do." the Chameleon said a little annoyed.

"Sorry, guys." Wolf said. "Those suckers may have fallen, but I'd rather rule the world than save it."

"But if you don't save it you can't rule it!" Fox said.

"Are you sure you wouldn't wanna do it?" Kitty asked with a flirty tone. She then played with Wolf's ears, causing him to sweat.

"All right, you convinced me!" Wolf said.

Shan Yu sighed. "Very well. I shall join." he said.

"Until afterwards, we had better call a truce." Fox said, holding out his hand to shake. "But don't shake unless you mean it, Wolf."

Wolf sighed and shook hands with Fox. The team had finally gotten the help they needed.

TO BE CONTINUED


	6. The First Piece of the Puzzle

**Ultimate Brawl**

Chapter 6: The First Piece of the Puzzle

In a pile of rubbish, which used to be the Rocket Helicopter, in Petropolis, Jessie, James, and Meowth pulled themselves out of the pile.

"That was a frightful night-full." Jessie moaned.

"At least we still have our health." James sighed.

"Where is this dump, anyway?" Meowth asked.

"The last thing I remember is that dog guy and that black portal." James said.

"Hey, check out the party." Meowth said, pointing.

"Party? Where?" Jessie said.

The trio noticed the meeting that was going on. Keswick stood infront of the computer and pushed a button, and it showed the faces of the Chameleon and the Irken invader, Zim.

"Welcome, Chameleon, Zim, it looks like you're the first team to retrieve the first piece." Keswick said. "Now, we have this uh, muh-muh-muh-muh-monitor that will show us how you're doing. If you're planning anything evil, we will know about it. So don't try anything uh, fuh-fuh-fuh-funny."

"Who, me? Don't worry, I no longer steal." the Chameleon said innocently. At that, he coughed and hacked up a diamond necklace. "Oh, uh, what was that doing inside me?"

"Just get the piece." the Chief glared.

The Chameleon and Zim began to go for the portal, but Gir grabbed Zim by the leg.

"Don't leave me master! I don't wanna be a lone taco!" Gir cried.

"Release me now, Gir!" Zim commanded. "You cannot come along!"

Gir's antennae drooped down and it looked like he was going to tear up. The tiny robot then burst into tears and blew his nose on Falco's tail, leaving him disgusted.

"Fine." Zim said.

"Yay!" Gir exclaimed, changing his mood quickly.

Keswick then opened the portal and Zim, Gir, and the Chameleon went through. Jessie, James, and Meowth saw the action.

"What did he mean by 'piece'?" James said.

"Who cares?" Meowth said. "With a machine like that, we could make enough dough to open our own Team Rocket agency!"

"Ooh, one condo on the beach, don't forget!" Jessie said.

"I don't see why you want to be rich." James said. "I used to be and it what filled with downs."

"Well excuse us, but some of have never been rich before!" Jessie shouted, grabbing James by his shirt and shaking him.

It was evening at the Gotham museam. A portal opens up and Zim, Gir, and the Chameleon came out.

"We best disguise ourselves to fit into this world." Zim said.

At that, the Chameleon glew black and green and transformed into a man with red eyes, yellow hair, a white and blue t-shirt, and grey pants. Zim put on his human disguise, and Gir put on his dog costume.

"Now we are ready." Zim said.

They set off. They didn't realize they caught the attention of the janitor.

"First day on the job and I'm already seeing things." the janitor said.

They began searching. Zim looked under a dinosaur skeleton. The Chameleon looked in an old Egyptian vase. Gir looked at a painting of the Mona Lisa, only frowning. Gir climbed up to the Lisa and gave it a hug, causing the painting to change from a frown to a smile. Zim grabbed Gir and pulled him away.

"Ooh, roach!" the Chameleon said excitedly, still in his disguise. The Chameleon stuck his tongue out and used it to grab the bug, then eat it.

"Uh, mister...?" a small boy said. "Did you just eat a bug?"

"I'm sorry, did you want one?" the Chameleon asked politley.

The mother just motioned her boy to move along.

"I have found it!" Zim exclaimed. Indeed, the piece was in a container. The Chameleon grinned evily and held up a krobar.

"Wait! They are watching us!" Zim reminded him.

"Yes, they are." the Chameleon said. "Watching us get the piece!"

"Good point." Zim said.

"I can see up it's nose." Gir said, looking up at an Easter Island statue.

The Chameleon broke the case and grabbed the piece. They showed they're true identeties to the public.

"Foolish humans! You cannot match wits with ZIM!" Zim shouted.

"You also can't with the Chameleon!" the Chameleon shouted.

"Well, Zim and Chameleon..." a voice said. Zim and the Chameleon looked up to see none other than the Batman. "You're crime spree may have begun, but now it ends."

"I beg to differ, whoever you are!" the Chameleon said as Batman leaped down to them.

"Gir, attack this mysterious human!" Zim commanded.

"Okie-dokie!" Gir said. Gir's eyes then turned from teal to red. The robot ran towards Batman, then towards the food court with his eyes teal again. "Hey, tacos!"

Zim slapped his forehead in frustration.

"Well, you know what they say." the Chameleon said. "If you want something done right, do it yourself!"

**Batman vs. Zim and the Chameleon**

The Chameleon morphed into a vicious-looking dog and Zim sprouted his mechanical legs. Batman began to run forward, but the Chameleon as a dog leaped onto him and bared his teeth, but Batman easily kicked him off. The Caped Crusader then noticed Zim approaching, so he used his grappling hook and a Batarang to tie up Zim's mech legs and make him trip and fall.

The Chameleon then climbed onto the celing and dropped down, transforming into an anvil. The Dark Knight dodged his attack. Zim fired shots from his Irken gun, only missing the Batman.

**Intermission**

Gir was at the food court. "What kinda drinks you got?" he asked.

"We got water, lemonade, iced tea, Pepsi, fruit punch, and milk." the person at the counter said.

"I'll take some Pepsi." Gir said.

**Back to the fight**

Zim leaped onto Batman's cape and tried to pull him down. The Chameleon grabbed a sword from an exhibit, transformed into a person that looked like Link from the Legend of Zelda, then began to run towards him, holding up the sword. Batman dodged the attack, but Zim got hit by accident.

Batman used his Batarangs again to hit them, but they managed to dodge. Zim then began using his PAK to zoom around Batman, while the Chameleon turned into an axe and chopped a pillar, which landed on Batman.

**Winners:** Zim and the Chameleon

Gir has returned from the food court with a taco and a cup of Pepsi. He noticed the damage the battle did. "Did I miss something?" Gir asked stupidly with his mouth full.

The monitor saw what happened.

"I think they're getting carried away." Dudley said.

"Keswick, open a portal." Shadow said. "I'm going to stop them."

Keswick opened a portal.

Back in the Gotham museam, Batman layed in defeat.

"Foolish caped human." Zim chuckled. "You thought you could beat Zi-"

Before he could finish, he was cut off by Shadow whacking the back of his head with a plank of wood.

"On good guy sight, I think we overdid it." the Chameleon said.

Later, Shadow explained everything.

"My bad." Batman said.

"Just don't let it happen to ZIM again!" Zim shouted.

Shadow glared at Zim.

"If this artifact will help you to save the world, then you may take it." Batman said.

"Thank you." Shadow said. The four then leaped into the portal Keswick opened up.

"I'm gonna come back to this piggy city soon!" Gir said before Zim's arm grabbed him and pulled him through the portal.

Back in Petropolis, Zim, Gir, Shadow, and the Chameleon came through holding the piece.

"Sorry you had to see the whole 'I'm gonna destroy you' thing." the Chameleon said.

"All that matters now is that you got the piece." the Chief said. "Good job. For low-life criminals, anyway..."

"I have heard that!" Zim said angrily.

In the Invader Zim universe, Dib peeked into the window to Zim's base.

"Huh. I haven't seen Zim for a while." Dib said to himself. "What is that alien planning?

THE END


	7. The Man from DIB

**Ultimate Brawl**

**Chapter 7:** The Man from DIB

In a gloomy looking neighborhood, Fox, Falco, Crash, and Dudley came through a portal.

"Woah, this place reminds me of the bathroom at Cheesy McCheesy's." Dudley said.

"We have to focus, guys." Fox said. "The fate of the world depends on it."

The four set off. Dib overheard them.

"Three humanoid dogs and one humanoid bird?" Dib said to himself. "They must have been mutants sent by Zim. Yes, I can see it now! I capture these beings, and then I'll make them tell where Zim is. I'll expose him to the world. I'll be given interviews, I'll be on the paper's front page, and then and only then will I stop talking to myself."

Dib pulled out his laptop and typed on it. A silhouette of a man appeared on the screen.

"Darkbootie here." the man on the screen said.

"Agent Darkbootie, I need some heavy equipment." Dib told the man, who's name was obviously Darkbootie.

"Very well, Agent Mothman." Darkbootie said. "Us at the Swollen Eyeball Network will get to it imediatly."

Darkbootie disappeared off the screen. Dib packed up his laptop. A mail truck then pulled up to him.

"Package for Agent Mothman." the mailman said.

"That's me." Dib replied.

"Sign here." the mailman said, holding out his clipboard.

Dib signed his name and the mailman drove off. Dib opened the package.

"Well, that was quick." Dib said to himself.

In the city in the same world as the neighorhood, Fox, Falco, Dudley, and Crash were searching for the piece.

"We'll split up. I'll go with Falco." Fox said. "Dudley, you and Crash go that way."

"We're on it!" Dudley said.

Crash saluted them before they set off. Fox and Falco began searching through the sewers, Falco had to wipe off his shoes a few times. Crash was looking in a woman's purse. The woman grabbed her purse back and whacked Crash in the face with it. Dudley was with a tiny chihuahua.

"So, yeah, I'm looking for this piece, about yay high, yay wide, and looks kinda like Texas." Dudley said to the chihuahua. "You seen it?"

The chihuahua didn't do anything but stare at Dudley.

"WHY WON'T YOU TALK?" Dudley said, a little agrivated.

"Guys, I've found it!" Fox said. Falco, Dudley, and Crash then joined him.

"Now is our chance, guys..." Dib said to somebody.

Fox picked up the piece, but dropped it when a giant humanoid robot pounded in. The torso was controlled by Dib, the head by Darkbootie, both arms by Tunaghost, both legs by Nessie, and weapons by Disembodied Head.

"What in the name of Sam's hill is that thing?" Falco shouted.

"The Swollen Eyeball Network's most powerful weapon." Darkbootie replied.

"We have come to beat you to the piece!" Tunaghost said.

Crash and Dudley cowered behind Fox and Falco.

"What, you guys chicken?" Fox asked them.

"No! I'm not, and neither is Crash!" Dudley said. "Right, Crash?"

Crash was now cowering behind Dudley until he came to his senses.

**The Swollen Eyeball Network vs. Fox, Falco, Dudley, and Crash**

The weapon began moving in. Falco used his Reflector shield to deflect the missile sent by Disembodied Head. Crash spun and spun, climbing up the robot, and trying to use his attack on Darkbootie, only to get whacked away by Tunaghost.

Nessie then began to move the legs and Dib tried to copy Crash's spin attack. The heroes got out of the way. Dudley then leaped up, grabbed onto a pole, then dropped back down onto the robot. Dudley then grabbed a hold as Fox and Falco used Illusion Fox and Illusion Falco to knock off the hands.

Tunaghost aimed the right arm at them, then Disembodied Head fired a beam of energy at them. Fox used his reflector shield to knock it back at them, but Dib swiftly dodged it. Nessie then used springs to leap up and then slam the ground, causing it the crumble, trapping the heroes in a crater.

**Winners:** The Swollen Eyeball Network

"I hope you've learned you're lesson, you animal freaks!" Dib shouted.

"We're the freaks?" Falco said. "You're in a giant robot!"

Tunaghost fired a grappling hook to take the piece from them, just as a Klaptrap got thrown onto the robot, followed by a dozen more Klaptraps. The Klaptraps chewed on the robot until just Dib was left. Kalypso then walked up and grabbed the piece.

"Zhank you, small boy." Kalypso said as she laughed cruelly.

"Hey, that doesn't belong to you!" Dib told them.

"It does now!" Kludge growled.

"Woah, go easy on that big-headed kid, Kludge!" Klump said.

Dib then got an eye twitch. Everything turned dark and black and purple. "MY... HEAD... IS... NOT... BIG!" Dib shouted.

**Klump, Kludge, and Kalypso vs. Raged Dib**

Dib leaped forward and threw a punch at Klump, a kick at Kludge, and an uppercut at Kalypso.

**Winner:** Raged Dib.

(Short battle, wasn't it?)

The heroes climbed out of the crater.

"Wow, they sure got schmoodled." Dudley said.

"What?" Fox asked, referring to 'schmoodled'.

"It's a word." Dudley replied. "Watch the T.U.F.F. Puppy episode 'Share a Lair'."

Dib then came up to them, still a little raged.

"The piece, now!" Dib shouted.

"All right!" Fox said as he reached into his pocket, ran off, giving Dib...

"Ham!" Dib shouted. "This is ham, not the piece!"

Fox then stopped. "What was ham doing in my pocket?"

"You got any creamed corn in there?" Dudley asked.

"GIVE ME THE PIECE!" Dib shouted.

Dib then leaped up and pulled out a beam sword (don't ask where he got it).

"Don't you want the worlds saved?" Falco asked.

At that, Dib just froze in midair, then fell flat onto his stomach. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"At Petropolis, heroes and villains from other worlds have teamed up to collect five pieces to save the world." Fox explained. "We have one, we need this one and three others."

"Now wait a minute!" Dib said.

A full minute of silence passed, playing the thinking music from Jeopardy.

"Okay, minute's up." Dudley said.

"Heroes and villains, including Zim, teamed up to save the world?" Dib asked.

"Yeah." Fox said.

"So which are you?" Dib said.

"We're HEROES!" Dudley said proudly.

Crash gave an "uh-huh" with a nod. But at that, the three krocs got up.

"Okay, no more mister nice guys!" Klump said.

"Or misses nize womun." Kalypso said. "Ve want that piece."

"Over our dead bodies!" Dudley shouted.

"Fine, be that way." Klump said. "We got backup from King K. Rool himself!"

Kludge knocked down the door to a large crate, revealing a giant armadillo-like creature with canons sticking out of it's shell, aka Armydillo from _Donkey Kong 64_. Armydillo did his signature chuckle.

"Go get 'em, Armydillo!" Klump ordered. "And fetch that piece when you're done."

**Fox, Falco, Dudley, Crash, and Dib vs. Armydillo**

Armydillo curled up into a ball and began rolling slowly. The five managed to get out of the way before they were crushed. Armydillo then fired shots, which Fox and Falco shot back at him with they're reflector shields. Armydillo was sent into a wall. He got up with a dazed look on his face.

Armydillo rolled onto his feet and pounded the ground, creating shockwaves, Dudley, Dib, and Crash were hit, but Fox and Falco managed to dodge. They then fired beams at the war machine, but because of his heavy armored shell, there was no affect.

The heroes then ran side by side and leaped up, kicking Armydillo, causing the giant armadillo to roll backwards, rolling over the three Kremlings.

**Winners:** Fox, Falco, Dudley, Crash, and Dib

"Just wait you..." Klump said.

"Annoying little..." Kalypso said.

"Stupid-heads!" Kludge said.

"Wow." Dib said. "I can't believe I was trying to kill somebody who was trying to save the worlds."

Fox put his arm on Dib's shoulder. "You got spunk, kid. Why don't you join us?" he asked.

"Okay." Dib said after a short silence.

TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
